Kisaragi Attention
Kisaragi Attention (如月アテンション Kisaragi Atenshon) is the seventh song of the series. It is also called The story of snatching your eyes. Background : Momo Kisaragi, a young girl who is also a pretty popular idol, is going out for a walk but tries to not gather too much attention today. She dons a hoodie to hide her face from the public and hopes that no one recognizes her. Though she makes her way through back alleys and stays careful, she still gets spotted and her hood blows off as a strong wind comes by, making people notice her immediately. As the crowd starts to take photos she runs away, as she is sick of her idol life by now. : She jumps over a fence and sees several posters of herself, making her nervous. Momo states she would like to tell everyone to not stare at her anymore, but she keeps it to herself and continues to run. Finally feeling safe, she drinks a soda and thinks about when it started that she got so much attention from people. As she can't really remember, and continues her walking, but hides behind a wall as she notices everyone is in panic, making her want to quit her idol job. : The video then shows a short scene of how she signed the contract to become an idol, then switches back to the present. Looking at a poster of herself she wonders if she really deserves all this attention and doesn't understand it at all. She starts to cry and continues to do so until suddenly she notices a girl with green hair in front of her. The girl brings her to the hideout of the Mekakushi Dan where she gets introduced to Kido, Kano and Marry (later Seto as well). After some trouble with a misunderstanding, they ask her to join the group and she agrees when suddenly Marry trips and spills tea over Momo. She takes it with humor and they become friends. : The next scene skips to a concert of Momo, showing how she looks at a photo of her new friends on her cell phone with a smile. Being encouraged by the help of her friends she faces her idol life with a more positive mindset and accepts her eye power, which she now uses to attract even more attention during her performance. Knowing the other members of the Mekakushi Dan are watching, she takes her hoodie and puts it on her shoulders. The last scene shows how Momo is out again, then also shows her brother Shintaro for a short moment, referencing the following scenes in the manga. Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|English Translation= (Unofficial Translation) Wow - where am I going to go? I dunno if regular clothes will work out. Ahh, everything's up in the air for this afternoon... Wow - if I wear those tall heels, it'll be a little hard to walk. So I'll just throw on this hood, and try not to be found out. Through the shopping district, down back alleys, Ah, my heart is kind of starting to pound. Suddenly, the wind blows, lifts my hood, And I'm the center of attention. "...Guess it's gonna be another one of those weekends..." It's like torture - I want to give up! Sure, you give me a full house, But it really makes me blue; I get so anxious, I really stand out! It's like torture - I want to run away! That's what I start to hope for. "Don't look at me anymore!!" ...But I stuff the words away in my pocket. Wow - for such a long time, I've sort of caught people's attention, And I started getting used to even that. Wow - I've heard it before, but I can't exactly seem to remember. "Argh, geez! My constitution sucks!" But of course, I didn't ever say it. As the streets switch into panic, It just makes me want to give up on being an idol. "To think it would be like this..." But I thought so foolishly and simply then, And I planned out my dreams in the glare of the stage lights. It's like torture, but I can't say so - I'm drowned in cheering, but... "Is this really that good...?" I'm just a bore - I don't get it! It's like torture, I want to vanish - but I can't speak up; "No. You're making me cry..." But I bury away the words in my pocket... ...You can't do this anymore; you hear the cheering, don't you? The things you dreamed of are already right in front of you... If it's "torture," then change it - you know you're not alone! Now say it - and no need to sound too stylish... Ahh, I think I can do it! I feel like my heart's going to burst, It's overflowing so much; so can I steal yours away?! This "dream" is packed to the brim with all that I want to say... So don't take your eyes off it! And so tomorrow, let's keep skipping ahead!!Translation by vgperson Trivia * It quickly became popular after its MV release and reached the Vocaloid Hall of Fame within one day. * It was voted as the #16 Kagerou Project song in the KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019.KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019 manga References }} Category:All pages Category:Mekakucity Days Category:Songs